John Kennex's Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: John hates getting sick, but sometimes it happens. Dorian, on the other hand, loves to take care of him. Light fluff, Jorian. Oneshot.


**Author Note:** I was up most of the night with aches and sniffles. *Sniff* Not sure how the thought of Dorian snuggling John in the same condition came about, but it did! So, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Almost Human, its characters, etc.

* * *

John and Dorian walked into their apartment around three 'o clock in the afternoon. The only reason they were here was because their shift was over; John Kennex was a very sick man. Dorian hung up his coat, and turned to his human. "John, go to sleep."

John sniffled as he leaned on the counter. "For once, I might not argue with ya..." He coughed harshly, as he had been since yesterday. It was the deep, throat-ripping kind that left John groaning after each one. As he headed down the hall, he muttered, "Kill me..."

Dorian took a moment to take stock of their supplies. There wasn't any cold medicine, which irritated the DRN more than worried him. Even with a common cold, John did little to care for himself. He sent a message to Rudy of bringing some, with the promise of reimbursement. When he finally wandered into their bedroom, he found John on his stomach, still fully dressed and trying to sleep.

Dorian smiled softly and walked over. John's eyes opened to his movement, then closed again. "I'm resting," he insisted in his nasally voice.

"I know, John. Why don't you get into pajamas?"

John's shoulders barely lifted. "Too tired."

Dorian's smile widened. He eased John up to sit, despite a gravely protest. "I'm just making you comfortable John, it'll be over in two seconds." His hands worked quickly. John's night wear had been tossed close by, so he had John dressed again within the minute. "There. Now sleep - Rudy will be here in a bit with medicine."

John frowned and turned over. "Aw, Dee, I don't want it..." It was amazing how childish he could become when he really decided to.

Dorian wasn't phased by now. "Too bad. I'll spoon it down your throat myself if I have to. Now take it easy, okay?"

The rest of the day wasn't even a quiet one. Rudy showed up with a more healthy dosage of items, then slipped out with the desire to avoid whatever it was John had. John briefly rose from his tossing and turning to eye the medicine forlornly. He looked at his partner with a wince. "Do I have to?" A marathon of harsh coughing didn't help his argument.

Dorian examined a bottle with red liquid. "This is NyQuil. If you take it now, you should sleep pretty well. Just pretend it's a cherry shot."

Watching John do anything was fascinating. Taking medicine was only more so - John scowled deeply at the plastic cup as he filled it appropriately. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and tipped the cup back into his aching throat. The after-effect was cooling, he could admit, but he still felt awful. He rummaged his cabinet for the one bottle of pain reliever he had, and shook out the last three tablets.

"John, wait," Dorian stood, "Should you - "

John threw him a look. "It's Ibuprofen, Dorian. It's not like I'm drinking. Even with that nasty stuff, I'm not gonna sleep - my entire body hurts."

"Oh," Dorian replied softly. He placed his hand over John's face, even though he could just as easily read his temperature. "You do have a low fever. Do you want me to run a bath for you?"

John looked at him quietly, then smiled. He pressed his lips to Dorian's, glad that there was no way the DRN would ever catch this. "No. Thanks, though. I'm going to bed again, so you can watch some t.v., or something."

Dorian was mildly comforted in John's softness with him. He nodded, then watched his tired lover shuffle down the hall. As the sun set and evening arrived, however, Dorian's concerns resurfaced. He had the television screen open for John's sake, but had monitored the human's vitals for the past three hours. He could hear the near-constant rustle of their bed sheets, followed by sighing and groaning.

John's cough was deeply nestled into his chest, and only made it worse. His fever had spiked a bit, and Dorian just couldn't take it anymore. He turned off the screen and stood, then made his way into their bedroom. He found John sitting up, hunched over, rubbing at bleary eyes. "John? May I help with anything?"

"No, 'm okay, Dee. Just can't sleep. Come to bed?"

Dorian hesitated. He'd rather keep watching John in case things got worse, not shut down for the night. "You sure you won't take that bath?"

John wheezed a sigh. "No, Dorian. Come on, okay?" He stood, taking Dorian by the wrist and back over to the bed. He lay down, and patted Dorian's side. "I want you here."

Dorian couldn't argue with him. He was smiling as he plugged in from his station next to the bed, and slipped under the covers. John immediately tucked himself into the DRNs arms, resting one leg in between Dorian's. Dorian stroked through fly-away hair as he listened to John's breathing. It was stuffy, but slowing to a more restful pace.

John felt his body becoming heavy. He focused his attention to the gentle thrum under Dorian's chest plate, and it wasn't long before he was finally fast asleep.


End file.
